Don't Need To
by Jtoasn
Summary: Vince is in an accident and they both realise something important. Howince if you squint.


Don't Need To

Howard paced around the waiting room; his mind was still processing what was happening, what had happened in only one night.

One minute Vince had taken off with the car, and the next Howard was getting a call from the hospital first thing in the morning.

"_Howard Moon?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_This is St. Mary's Hospital, we apologise for calling at such a late hour but you are the emergency contact for a Mr. Vincent Noir."_

"_Vince? What happened to Vince?"_

"_There's been an accident; we need you to come down to the emergency room."_

"How is he?" Naboo asked as he walked into the waiting room, carrying a bag of food and coffee, Howard just shook his head.

"They just told me that there had been an accident" Howard said, before his anger flared up, "How could he have been so stupid? He know he can't drive!"

"Calm down Howard, Vince is hurt there's no need for you to get angry at him."

"Yeah, well maybe he deserved to get hurt!" he exclaimed angrily before he stormed down the stairs to the bathroom. He locked himself into a stall before crossing his arms and staring at the door. His anger subsided before guilt set in.

"It's all my fault." He whispered, "It's my fault."

"_It was just a joke Howard!"_

"_Yeah, well I don't think it's very funny!"_

"_Come on; don't take everything so seriously all the time!"_

"_I have to take things seriously because you don't take things seriously! You may be the sunshine child but one day Vince it's all going to be over and guess what? I'm not going to be there to help you out ever again!"_

"_I can take care of myself!"_

"_No you can't, I'm always taking care of you!"_

"_Yeah? Well what about the time I almost got molested by Grizzly Adams!"_

"_What?"_

"_Yeah. Naboo didn't tell you about that did he? When you went on your walk looking for the yeti for your photos Adams came into the cabin and nearly got off on me! But you weren't there were you!"_

_Howard stood stunned._

"_I can take care of myself" Vince said before he stormed out of the store._

It was now, as he sat on the toilet seat that he remembered Vince the moment he ran out of the store, there had been tears in those big blue eyes of his.

Howard put his head in his hands.

"It was my fault."

"Howard?"

He remained silent for a moment before he opened the door, Naboo stood there looking at him he nodded to the door. "The doctors calling you."

Howard shuffled like a dead man walking, each step he remembered the fight and what Vince had told him. He didn't even remember what they had been fighting about.

"Mr. Moon."

He stared at the police officer standing next to the doctor.

"Yes?"

"As you know earlier this evening Vince Noir was involved in a car crash, he was over the speed limit and we found large amounts of alcohol in his system as well."

"Can I see him?"

"Mr. Moon I don't think you understand the seriousness of the situation. Charges will be pressed against him-"

"Can I see him?"

The doctor sighed, "Come through."

He walked into the room, and for a moment he had forgotten to breathe as he saw Vince lying on the bed.

"Oh little man." He said as he sat down beside his best friend, "What happened?"

Vince remained motionless, still unconscious from the morphine that they had given him. Howard sat there for what seemed like hours, until finally he felt Vince move.

"Howard?"

Vince was looking at Howard with curious eyes, "Where am I?"

"St Mary's... there was an accident."

"Does my hair look good?"

Howard would have laughed at any other time, but now Howard wasn't in the mood he punched Vince in the arm and instantly regretted it when Vince let out a cry of pain.

"Don't do that." Howard said angrily at Vince, "Do you know what you put me through? Do you know how worried I am? How worried we all are?"

Vince's eyes dropped, "You don't have to worry about me."

"But I do Vince, no matter what I say you should always know that I don't mean it when I say I don't need you. Because I do Vince, you're my best friend, I love you. And don't you dare laugh."

But he didn't laugh; he was looking at his hand, where Howard was holding it.

"I don't remember the last time you held my hand."

Howard backtracked for a moment; he considered the statement, "After we won the football game in third grade."

Vince shook his head, "You shot the winning goal, the only goal you've ever shot in your whole life. You're useless at sports Howard."

He remained silent.

"The whole team held your hand after that shot," Vince said, "I didn't."

"No you didn't"

"Don't need to do I?"

Howard looked at him, and nodded, understanding what Vince was trying to say. "No, but you can."

END

Short and a bit incoherent, I mainly wrote this for the 'Does my hair look good?' part because it's what I said when I was in the hospital one time (my sister hit me after that comment too). And I thought it would suit Vince when he would be in the hospital too.


End file.
